1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to electroplating systems for semiconductor technology and, more specifically, to an electroplating tool for semiconductor devices having electric field control.
2. Background Information
Semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits (ICs) form at least part of almost every electronic product. As semiconductor technology advances, the complexity of integrated circuits increases. This increased complexity typically results in smaller integrated circuit elements. Because of the decrease in size of the circuit elements, the techniques for producing the circuit elements, and thus the integrated circuit itself, need to be quite precise.
The manufacture of semiconductor devices involves many steps and processes. Some processes are utilized several times during the manufacture of a semiconductor device. There are many steps in the manufacture of semiconductor devices that require electroplating of certain metals, such as copper. Current electroplating processes can provide relatively good uniformity or non-uniformity on the semiconductor device as desired. These processes utilize various control methods in order to achieve uniformity/non-uniformity. Such current electroplating control methods include the use of chemical controls, basic process change controls, and the control of the basic electrical properties of the plating process.
While such existing approaches to the control of electroplating of semiconductor devices provide relatively good control of the uniformity or non-uniformity of the deposited metal, they lack fine control of the process. Particularly, the existing approaches lack the fine control of the final film thickness and, more particularly, lack the fine control of the uniformity/non-uniformity of the final film. The uniformity/non-uniformity of the deposited metal film and the ability to control and change the deposited metal film during the electroplating process in order to provide the best fit for the particular process, can be a key item in matching the film with the polishing or electro-polishing steps during semiconductor manufacture.
What is therefore needed in view of the above, is a system, method and/or apparatus for electroplating metals or metal films onto a semiconductor wafer during manufacture that offers greater control.
What is therefore further needed in view of the above, is a system, method and/or apparatus for electroplating metals or metal films onto a semiconductor wafer during manufacture that offers fine control of the final metal or metal film thickness.
What is therefore yet further needed in view of the above, is a system, method and/or apparatus for electroplating metals or metal films onto a semiconductor wafer during manufacture that offers fine control of the uniformity/non-uniformity of the final metal or metal film.